


Everyone Will Know

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When Dean catches you flirting with someone else, he decides it’s about time to make sure you know just who you belong to.





	Everyone Will Know

**_Warnings_ ** **: Angst. Angry!Dean. Explicit language. Okay, so, maybe some violence. I mean, it came across a little abusive, but if she didn’t want him to treat her like that she’d make sure he wouldn’t. Implied smut.**

**Bamby**

When the world ended you hadn’t expected to last as long as you had. You certainly didn’t expect people to band together in order to fight the Hell that had taken over Earth. Before, you would have laughed if someone said there was a demon virus going around and turning people into murderous madmen… now, it was just another Thursday.

Life had become chaotic and chaos had become normal. You didn’t trust the days that were easy. You didn’t trust the people who didn’t have a dark past in the depths of their eyes. You didn’t trust, period. Well… you trusted one person.

Dean Winchester.

He’d brought in the group you’d been with, let you all stay at his compound and in exchange you were all given jobs to do. Over time the leader had realised you were worth more than he’d originally assumed, which is how you became his second in command.

Being close to him, day in and day out, meant you two spent a lot of time alone together… it was only natural you’d end up falling into his bed one night, too much whiskey spread between the two of you.

You hadn’t expected much from the hardened man. You didn’t think the one night together would mean something more. But, you’d apparently been wrong, because from that moment on Dean had become a little more protective and a whole lot more possessive when it came to you.

At first, you tried to brush it off, hoping he’d move on with one of the other girls. But it soon became apparent that the Winchester only had eyes for you… and you pushing him away had enraged lit a fire in the greens of those eyes.

Henry was an innocent, sweet, friendly guy. You flirted with him here and there, nothing came from it. Talking to him, smiling and laughing, it made you feel a little more human. The fact he didn’t have high standing in the compound helped, because he looked at you like every other person.

Unfortunately, that gentle and kind nature had rubbed Dean the wrong way when the two of you were caught laughing over nonsense.

A rough hand gripped your arm and tugged you away from your friend. Jaw dropping, you were left speechless as you watched Dean set his angered gaze on your friend. With his metaphorical tail between his legs, Henry rushed off. You doubted he’d ever talk to you again.

Dean turned to you then, and you shivered at the wrathful set of his jaw and the rage glowing in his eyes. Without a word, he dragged you towards his cabin. The door was pushed open and you were shoved inside.

You took a moment to steady yourself before you spun around to glare at him. Your speechlessness had worn out, and now you were pissed. “What the fuck was that?” you snapped, gesturing to the door behind him.

“Could ask you the same thing,” he growled as he took a step closer. “You think it’s funny, flirting with another guy in front of my people? You’re mine.”

You gave a harsh laugh, “I’m sorry you seem to have mistaken me for someone who will take your shit. I’m not _yours_ , Dean. I can flirt with whoever the fuck I want.”

Chest heaving with each heavy breath he took, he stepped closer once more. “You. Are. Mine.”

“Since when? Since you fucked me? ‘Cause last time I checked, your dick has been in half the pussies in this place and I don’t see you getting shitty when Karen spends the night with Tony.”

“I don’t give a fuck about them!” His voice reverberated against the walls and in your chest, the noise shaking your bones.

“You don’t give a fuck about anyone other than yourself,” you counted, lips pulling into a snarl.

He stood so close now, you could see his nostrils flaring. “You don’t know shit about me.”

“That’s because you only let people in long enough to have a quick fuck and then you kick them out the door without a thank you.”

The growl that rumbled in his chest had your fingers twitch and skin flush. You couldn’t deny it… Dean being possessive and getting pissed off was turning you on.

“If you don’t want me to rip your shirt to shreds, I suggest you say something now, because I’m about to fuck you against the table.”

Looking over your shoulder, you recalled the countless meetings that had been held there. You knew then that every time the group gathered to discuss missions you wouldn’t be able to ignore the fact that Dean would have spread you out on the wooden surface and made you scream to the Heavens and Hell.

“Do not fucking rip my shirt,” you warned him, eyes turning back to meet his. “Supplies are running low and I don’t want to have to explain myself to Chuck.”

Instead of listening to you, Dean reached forward, grabbed your shirt and tore it within the blink of an eye.

Your jaw dropped as the rage that had been simmering began to bubble again. “What the _fuck_ was that for?”

“Now you’re going to explain yourself to Chuck, and everyone will know you’re mine,” he snarled before he leaned in and caught your lips with his in a kiss that bruised and sucked the breath from your lungs.

**Bamby**

 


End file.
